Timelines Created By Discord Via Timetravel
During Telltale and Spiralsong's Time Travel Adventure, Discord created many timelines. Universes Created By Discord himself Earth-86015 Here, Telltale Heart's speciality is simply wearing costumes. Her cutie mark is a zipper and she seems slightly more lively and outgoing here. Earth-86016 Here, Spiralsong's ability is using the drums as a weapon. Her cutie mark is a drum set. Earth-86017 This universe was created by Discord after Spiral's special ability turned out not to be playing the drums but weaponising them. Here, her cutie mark is a pair of drumsticks and her special ability is playing the drums. Earth-86018 Here, Rarity is a mud wrestler, with a cutie mark of a splat of mud. She is much stronger in this universe. Her mud wrestling name here is Musclebeast. Earth-86019 Cherilee is made into a roly-poly ball who thinks she's sailor senshi during 1983. Earth-86020 King Sombra knows how to play rock and roll with a guitar during 1921 and advances the music industry by several decades. Mayor Mare is also a robot here. Universes Created By The Ponies Earth-86014 This is the universe that the adventure is based in, with the above timelines plus 86021 and 86022 being divergent versions of this one, all being pulled into this one. It was created whenever the Telltale Heart and Spiralsong of Earth-86013 crashed the tram into a tree, the very small event creating a whole new timeline. Earth-86021 After Fluttershy and Rarity were sent back by Discord to past Rarity, Fluttershy appeared in the future as a much more obese version of herself. This was due to Fluttershy spoiling her filly self with food despite Rarity's complaints. Earth-86022 Telltale Heart and Applejack swapped colour schemes, cutie marks, families, and personalities, after the two were sent back in time by Discord and met their own common ancestor. Universes Already Existing, But Used By Discord Earth-86101 Here, every pony is ballooned up. Discord used this universe's version of Twilight Sparkle to replace Earth-86013's body. It is assumed that this universe's Twilight is unaware of these events. Earth-86102 Here, everyone is, literally, their cutie mark. Discord replaces Earth-86013's version of Applejack with the body of this one. Universes Created After First Cycle After the ponies of Earth-86013, later appearing in 86014, went back and found Discord before the above events, acidentally informing him, they created a copy of their universe where Discord had more time to plan for the downfall of the mane 6, Spiralsong, and Telltale. Earth-86114 The copy of Earth-86014 created after Discord was provided more time to plan for the pony's downfall. Earth-86115 to Earth-86200 are all divergent of this one. Here, each pony is transformed into Spiralloon, Berry Heart, Rainbow Round, Flutterdragon, Plump Princess, Sloshy Hooves, Rubberjack, and Balloonie Pie, with Twilight becoming her Equestria Girls self. Earth-86115 This universe contains a fat version of Candence, as well as Flash Sentry in a Karate Gi, and Shining Armor with Thor's armour. It is unknown what caused this. Twilight became Twinkie Pie as a result. Earth-86116 In this universe, technology has been advanced by a hundred years. Video game companies are now existent here, as well as cars. Category:Alternate Earths Category:Timelines Category:Other Stuff